True Darkness Can't Be Hidden
by Nickitjuh
Summary: That day,I finally showed who I was. That day I finally let my darkness come to the surface.


Disclaimer: If you truly believe that I own Harry Potter and that I'm making money out of this, just imagine in what other ways I can con you. -Rubs hands in glee-

Author's Note: Sooo… just removed a few spelling errors, although I'm not sure I've taken all out (my english might have gotten better, but it's still not on a native speaker level) Anyway, enjoy!

True darkness can't be hidden

No one had expected it.

No one had _ever _thought that I, Ginny Weasley, the Gryffindor Princess, the all time good girl, would have made a descission that would change peoples lives forever.

Harry had looked strange that day. It had been the day that the Final Battle had started. Lord Voldemort had actually made some kind of agreement with Dumbledore that the Battle would be close to Hogwarts. Everyone thought that Harry would have been happy about finally being able to put a stop to the deaths. To take out Voldemort. To have revenge

But he had looked sad and confused. Like he already knew what was going to happen. I don't think he really did, but still…Maybe he had some kind of sixth sense for stuff like that.

The Golden Trio of Gryffindor had walked to the field were the Battle would be, along with the members of the DA, and some other 6th and 7th years. The Order of the Phoenix was there too, and I was with them. Ron and I had even had a fight about me being there, but I think that deep inside he was proud about me fighting for 'our' cause.

I found it strange that Harry, Hermione and Ron always called it _our _cause when they talked to me about it. Like they had actually asked me where my loyalties had lain. But they hadn't. No one ever did, really. Everyone always assumed that cute little Ginny would be a good girl and would either help to fight the bad guys, or stay away and be good.

But I didn't.

I had never done so.

I always had to go and stick my nose in things it didn't belong. That was just my nature. And that was also the way I ended up in the Chambre of Secrets dying.

No one asked me about that either.

They just wanted to forget about it. Pretend it never happened. Everyone just wanted me to be cute, innocent Ginny again.

Little did they know that I was never very innocent to start with. I was just very good in fooling everyone.

I couldn't fool the Sorting Hat, though. He wanted to put me in Slytherin. He said that was the only place where I truly belonged. That I was different then the other Weasley's.

Well, he was damn right about that.

I had to do a _lot _of begging before he would put me in Gryffindor. I don't think I really convinced him I belonged there, though. But that wasn't much of a surprise.

True darkness can't be hidden, you know…

So that day, I finally came out for who I am, and I made clear that I didn't support _their _cause. Because that's what it was, really. It was never mine to begin with.

So we all stood there, waiting for Lord Voldemort and his army to arrive. They came sooner then anyone suspected.

When they walked up to us, a lot of people noticed that there were also Hogwart's students there. This seemed to disgust them. It wasn't a total surprise to me, I always knew that I wasn't the only one being consumed by darkness.

I just stood there, showing no emotion, and waiting for the Dark Lord to call me, so I could make my entrance.

When Voldemort's army stood, Dumbledore walked forwards to face Voldemort.

There was a short pause, before Dumbledore said: "So, this is it then." Voldemort grinned and said: "Actually, it's not. I still miss two of the most important people of my ranks."

Dumbledore actually seemed surprised at this. "You see," Voldemort continued, "Seeing that I'm the King of the darkness, I thought I need a Prince and a Princess to make my army complete! So, would the Prince and Princess of Darkness please come forward to reveal themselves?" He asked with a sneer.

I realised that that was my que. I looked over to Draco to see his reaction. He smirked at me. It wasn't much of a smirk, really. It was _almost _a smile. But not really.

Then I looked around me, and saw that everyone was utterly confused. I just smirked and started to move forward. Past the trio, and towards Voldemort.

When I was halfway, Draco started to walk next to me. He took my hand, gave it a gentle squeeze, and together we went to face the Dark Lord.

When we faced him, we bowed. "My lord." We both mumbled. When we stood up, we turned to stand next to him, still holding hands. Smirks were plastered to our faces.

"Not what you expected, hmm?" Draco asked my brothers. "That the cute little Gryffindor queen would turn out to be the Dark Princess?" "Don't fool them, Draco." I smirked at him, but at then turned to the others. "I was never really cute to begin with, was I?"

Voldemort let out a cruel chuckle. "No, if you were, I would have never chosen you to open the Chambre of Secrets. I saw your potential right away. I always knew you'd mean great things to the cause. And now we're on about that, how is my heir doing?"

Draco actually smiled when he asked this, and I answered: "Your heir has been doing great, thank you." Draco moved to stand behind me and but his hands on my belly. "It's probably going to be born in about 4 months, right?" He asked me. I just nodded.

I looked at my mother and father who looked like they were about to faint. "Not what you expected, hmm, _Mother?" _I don't know why, but that word came out especially cruel. "That I'd be the first to give you a grandchild? Well, if your willing to call it that, because it's going to be the Dark Lord's heir. Oh, by the way…" I turned to face my brothers, "You have no right to do Draco any harm because he got me pregnant, because we were already married when it happened. And I wanted too."

Draco sneered. "We thought about inviting you, but we didn't think you would appreciate the ceremony much, considering that we got our Dark Mark's in the same ceremony."

"Enough talk!" Voldemort exclaimed. "I told you that I wanted you to show what you were made off in this battle, so the time has come. I both want you to kill one of those three," he said, pointing at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Although Draco looked thoroughly surprised, he seemed to be excited by the thought of killing one of his so called arch enemies.. "Which one??" Voldemort though about it for a second. "You take your brother in law, then you," he looked at me, "can kill the Mudblood." I grinned. "Gladly."

And before anyway realised what I was going to do, I had pointed my wand at Hermione and screamed: "Crucio!" She crumbled to the ground in pain, and screamed in agony.

Ron moved towards her. "No, leave her," he screamed.

"So eager to fight?" Draco snickered. "Well, take it out on me then!"

I had never seen Ron so angry in his life. I think he really loved Hermione. Harry was also angry, but most of all, he looked lost. Betrayed. Thorougly sad. And while I stood there, with the Cruciatus curse on Hermione, he suddenly looked at me, and whispered: "Why? Why, Gin?"

And when he asked that, something burst in me. I took the spell of Hermione and screamed: "Why? Why, you ask me?? You want to know why I've become like I am now? Well, I'll tell you!

You know, I have always been darker then you guys. But I supressed it, because I thought you loved me so much, and I didn't want to hurt you." I was talking to my whole family now. "And then, I met you, Harry. And I loved you. Well, at least I thought I did. I didn't know anything about love back then. But anyway, I though I loved you. But you didn't care! You didn't care the slightest! And Ron, you didn't care either!

When I was almost dying because of the Chambre, you didn't see it, just because you didn't care! And the only one who cared was Tom. He cared for me! And I know he tried to use me, but that didn't go the way you thought it did. When he had killed you, Harry, he would have taken _your_ lifeforce, and brought me back to life. But then it was all over, and I got back home, and you all pretended nothing happened. You just ignored it. Why, I asked myself many, many times. But then I found out the answer, because you didn't care. And then I met Draco, and he did care. He showed me the life also could be, in the Dark.

But you've only got yourselves to blame. _You_,all of you, tuned me evil! With your indifference!"

Tears were running freely down my cheecks now. Harry was slowly walking up to me now. "Gin, you don't under—" I interrupted him and lifted my wand. "Stay. Away. From. Me," I growled. "I understand perfectly, don't try to talk yourself out of this! It's true, and you know it!!" I roared the last part at the top of my lungs.

Draco walked up to me, and put his arms around me. "Come on, Nevra, don't stress, it's not good for the baby. Come on, don't let them get to you. It's all going to be alright," he murmured softly in my ear. "Let's just get the over with, okay? Then we'll go back to the Headquarters, and we're just going to stay there till the baby comes, and you don't have to face them anymore, okay? It's all going to be alright."

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled back, and instantly felt better.

"You're right. Let's get this over with."

I looked at Hermione, and whispered: "Sorry, Mione."

She looked back, and looked sad, but in her eyes, I saw acceptance. She had accepted her death. I never thought that I would see the day that Hermione Granger would give up on anything.

But she just looked at Ron and said: "I love you, Ron. In life and in death."

With that, she hit my weak spot. When I saw that, I almost couldn't do it. But I know I had to. For me, for Draco, and for the baby.

So I did it.

"_Avada Kedavra_," I roared.

She fell, and I could almost see Ron's heart break. I think Draco saw it too, because he said: "Ah, lost love…So sad, but so beautiful all the same. Well, we'll just save you now, and let you join her in death, that would be the nicest thing to do, hmm?"

Another _Avada Kedavra_ and my youngest brother was also lying death on the ground.

We turned around and walked up to Voldemort. "Well, is this the way you wanted it?" Draco asked. He sounded suprisingly bitter.

"Yes, this is exactly the way I wanted it!" Voldemort smirked. "Well, get back to the Headquarters, and set everything up for the celebration of our victory!"

And while we heard the other Death Eater's cheer we apparated away.

That was the last time I saw either my family, or Harry. Harry died in the battle, I know that. But I never knew what happened to my family.

Sometimes I miss them. At days like yesterday for instance. When I gave birth to my daughter, and my son. They turned out to be twins. Draco and I couldn't have been more happy. Voldemort was pleased, he has two heirs now. But I couldn't help but feel sorry that my family wasn't there to be happy with me.

But if I could go back, I wouldn't change anything.

If I hadn't done what I did then I'd still have to hide who I was.

And that's impossible, you know.

True darkness can't be hidden.

Author's note: To tell you all a secret, this is the only story I'm actually proud of. So please, can I get some feedback? Constructive criticism is also welcome! Just hit the bottom and revies! Thanks!


End file.
